


A Different Corner

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper's love life is finally looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Corner

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Different Corner  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,123  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Harper/Beka  
>  **Summary:** Harper's love life is finally looking up.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest and for my 12_stories prompt table [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/235626.html)

Harper stood mesmerized as he watched the sway of Beka’s hips as she walked down the corridor. No, she didn’t walk she glided. She moved as if she had wings, her feet barely grazing the metal floor as she moved towards her destination and away from him. 

A huge sigh escaped him.

For years he had thought about her, wanted her in the way any red-blooded male would want her. _How could he not?_ From the first moment he had met her, her beauty had captured his attention. But it wasn’t just beautiful on the outside, Beka was beautiful on the inside as well. She was also smart and she didn’t take any of his BS either. 

What he wouldn’t give to be the one she was heading towards. The one she wanted for all time. Hell, he would be happy for a week, a day or even an hour to spend alone with Beka and not be discussing the latest haul, a score or even how Dylan wasn’t as good as a captain as she was. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and maybe if he was lucky, real lucky, he might be able to steal a kiss or two.

Another loud sigh echoed through the corridor as he began to walk back towards the engine room. With a disgusted snort at himself, Harper was determined to quit thinking about Beka and the things he couldn’t have. Besides he should know better than to waste time wishing for things that would never come true. He had might as well face the fact that he was doomed to spend his life alone... or at least without Beka as more than just a friend.

Suddenly the corridor was filled with a loud noise, just as the Andromeda Ascendant’s voice rang out with the cry of “Battle stations.” _Son of a Bitch!_ All thoughts of his pitiful love life was wiped from his mind as he turned around. He had to get to the main deck immediately. _Battle stations? What the..._ Harper took off running. By the time he made it to the command deck he was holding his side. As the doors leading to the bridge slid open, Harper leaned against the doorway and tried to catch his breath. 

“What’s going on?”

“Nietzscheans.” Beka spoke as if it was the vilest word imaginable.

“What? How? Why?”

“Three excellent questions, Mr. Harper. Let’s see if we can find the answer, man the weapons station.”

Harper grimaced with each step he took as he walked to his assigned position. As a particularly painful throb made itself known, Harper clutched his side. Apparently, he was more out of shape than he had thought he was.

“Unidentified Nietzschean cruiser, why are you engaging? State your purpose.”

“No answer, Captain.”

Before Dylan could form a reply, a bright light shown on the deck as the Andromeda took a volley of hits. Although the ship shook from the massive attack the crew still managed to stay upright.

“Mr. Harper, prepare tubes one through twenty. Fire!” 

Harper did as he was bid and quickly prepared the next tubes. If he knew Dylan....

“Fire!”

A smug look crossed Harper’s face as the weapons fire hit the target. _That’ll teach them to mess with his Rommie!_

The crew watched in amazement as the Nietzschean cruiser blew apart. It’s parts and crew scattered through space.

“What was the purpose of that?” Dylan looked at his crew astonishment written plainly on his face. “I don’t.....” 

Harper turned around to look at what had captured Dylan’s attention. Beka lay on the floor, her body rigid and unmoving.

“Beka!” Dylan, Rommie, Harper and Trance all called her name in unison with no response. 

“Trance, meet me in the medical bay. I’m bringing...” Before Dylan could finish his sentence Harper had already leaned down, picked Beka up into his arms and headed for the door. 

“I’ve got her, boss. Follow me, Trance.” Without another word Harper walked out the command door.

Dylan looked at Trance and shrugged. “You heard the man.”

“Captain, another cruiser just exited slipstream.”

“Keep me apprised of Beka’s condition, Trance.” And with those words Dylan turned his attention to the situation at hand.

 

 

In the medical bay Beka had finally regained consciousness. “What happened?”

“Apparently during the battle somehow you were knocked unconscious. I’m happy to say that all of your vitals are completely normal.”

Beka tried to raise herself up off of the bed. “I better go help Dylan.” 

Trance quickly put her hand on Beka’s shoulder. “Actually, I want to keep you overnight.” As Beka started to protest she quickly added, “Strictly for observation. You gave us quite a scare, you know. Besides, you’re not needed on the command deck right now. Andromeda says everything is fine. The Nietzschean’s are claiming the cruiser that fired upon us, and we destroyed, was acting on its own.”

Beka rolled her eyes. “And Dylan believed that?”

“Of course not. But you know the Captain. He will pretend to believe them until they prove otherwise.” Trance pushed lightly against the other woman’s shoulder. “Why don’t you get some rest. I’ll be back to check on you in a little while.” As she turned to leave she looked at Harper. “Harper?”

“Actually, I want to stay for a few more minutes if it’s okay?”

Trance looked at Harper and then Beka before she spoke, “Okay, but only for a few minutes.”

They waited quietly for Trance to leave the room. As soon as the doors slid closed behind Trance, Beka began to speak, “Well, Harper?

“Well what?”

“Are you going to kiss me or not?”

Harper quickly stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around before dropping his hand to stare at Beka with his mouth agape. “What?

“You heard me, Harper. For a minute there you looked so worried and so... well, like you wanted to kiss me. So are you?”

A quizzical, half-hopeful, half-scared look crossed Harper’s face as he quickly leaned towards Beka. "Are you sure?" 

"No." Beka couldn’t resist teasing him.

“Oh.” Harper immediately began to back up the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of Beka in this situation.

She shook her head as she reached out, grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him back towards her. “I was teasing, Harper. I haven’t been this sure of anything in a very long time.”

“Me either.” Harper couldn’t help admitting as he leaned down further and lowered his head until their lips met.

They both knew they had a lot to discuss but the how and the when would have to wait. For now they were just happy being in each other’s arms.


End file.
